


Appreciating Your Thighs

by yikesola



Series: Bingo2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan’s character is crawling on the floor. Phil asks him what he’s doing. “Just appreciating your… thighs,” he says before Phil erupts in giggles and Dan’s voice jumps two octaves to comment how high the maid skirt is on Phil’s character. It’s funny, it’s suggestive, but maybe it suggests more than they want it to.A fic about tour bants and bruises.





	Appreciating Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) Bingo Fest!  
Bingo Prompt: Intercrural

Filming, especially a gaming video, always feels more or less like chaotic haze. It’s good, the energy is high, and they’re all laughs. But half the time Phil hardly remembers what he and Dan have said until he’s going through frame by frame during the editing. He has to pull his headphones off because he’s shaking with laughter while sitting in their Hong Kong hotel room, tour tired and yet trying to get as much content for the channels pushed out where they can, because of something Dan said while playing _PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds_.

Dan is laying on the bed with Phil, though he’s laying across it with his legs hanging off the side whereas Phil is sitting up against the headboard. Phil nudges him with a cactus-socked foot. “Want this left in?” he asks, still laughing. 

“Hmm?” Dan looks up from his own laptop where he’s writing an email, pushing someone to push someone else for the umpteenth time about the possibility of making the TBD dates happen. 

“This joke might be too much,” Phil says, passing him the laptop. It’s always good to check. A lot of the jokes they let slip could be too much. Too much by YouTube’s rules or too much by their own— and sometimes it’s the same thing. He’s already cut out from earlier when Dan had complained about their characters looking exactly the same and Phil giggling “Be you or do you, eh?” and a joke after Phil froze immediately when someone burst through the door where Dan said, “See… that’s why I push you out of bed to check the spooky noises, because if you just wait for something horrific to pop out you’ll freeze and we’ll both die horribly.” Phil had snipped those out, no question. But this one might be fine, if Dan’s okay with it. 

Dan’s character is crawling on the floor. Phil asks him what he’s doing. “Just appreciating your… thighs,” he says before Phil erupts in giggles and Dan’s voice jumps two octaves to comment how high the maid skirt is on Phil’s character. It’s funny, it’s suggestive, but maybe it suggests more than they want it to. 

Phil is still giggling as Dan watches. He likes that moment. He had forgotten about it between all the chaos of them actually winning. He wants it to stay. It’s not something they could’ve gotten away with in years past. And he really likes that about it. 

Dan’s dimples are deep as he hands Phil back the laptop. “Yeah,” he says, “keep it. They’re thighs worth appreciating.” 

That last bit catches Phil’s attention before he goes right back into editing mode. “Are they?” he says. “Can’t say I remember you appreciating them much lately.” 

Dan yawns theatrically, stretching his hands above his head. “Gotta sleep sometime, mate. We’re globetrotting.” 

“Excuses excuses,” Phil laughs, putting his headphones back on and focusing on the laptop screen. 

He feels a shift down the bed as Dan moves, but isn’t focused on him really until he feels Dan’s hand at the bend of his knee, warm even through the fabric of his jeans. He looks up as Dan’s hand travels to rub along his thigh. “Maybe I’ve got some time now,” he smirks. 

Phil’s not about to argue. Instead he shuts the laptop, takes off the headphones a final time, and sets it all on the bedside table. Dan meanwhile has sat up and moved a knee on either side of Phil’s hips. This old familiar position, Phil’s hands at Dan’s waist, the slight bend of Dan’s neck when he leans forward for a kiss, feels so much like home even from the other side of the world. Phil thinks of the different beds they’ve done this in, from his childhood home to Manchester to London then on two lengthy tours plus holidays and work trips in between. It always feels like home though, when he closes his eyes and tastes Dan’s kiss and sighs at his touch.

Dan slowly fiddles with the button of Phil’s jeans. He shuffles back to work them down. When he’s got Phil’s bare thighs before him, he makes good on his promise to appreciate them. His warm lips feel so fucking nice on Phil’s pale skin. He’s ticklish, slightly ticklish, just enough to feel delicious as Dan rests a blushing cheek against him. 

Dan moves from one thigh to the other, starting with kisses that are almost sweet. Those turn into licks which turn into sucks which turn into bites. Phil’s got his fingers threaded into Dan’s soft curls and by the time he tugs hard enough for Dan to lift his head, there are the beginnings of a fat purple bruise on the inside of his right thigh. There are other blooming red marks that might bruise even deeper later. Phil feels his breath catch at the idea of a bruise peeking through the rips in his ripped jeans. 

It might be too much. It’s probably not something they could get away with. Not yet. 

But he fucking likes the idea of it. 

“C’mere,” he groans out, and soon Dan is straddling him once again. 

Dan is panting; he’s watching Phil with want. “Not done appreciating,” he says. “Wanna fuck ‘em.” 

There’s an almost nervous hint to Dan’s smirk when he says that. They’ve been at this a long time, and though they’ve tried a lot and definitely tried that, it’s been long enough since they have to warrant bashfulness. 

Phil huffs out a laugh then Dan falls into his chest with an almost frantic kiss. “Please, Phil,” he whines. 

“Yeah,” Phil nods into the kiss. “Yeah.” He tugs at the hem of Dan’s shirt until it’s off and tossed aside. 

They keep undressing, until Phil’s own merch on his feet is the only clothing left. Phil stands to grab lube because Dan’s a lazy bastard and bats his eyelashes until Phil gets over his own laziness. He tugs a few times at his hard cock as he stands at the foot of the bed and Dan’s eyes dance from Phil’s face to his hand still stroking to the pretty marks on his thighs. 

Dan dollops a generous amount of lube once Phil hands it over. He slicks up both dicks then traces his messy hands over the bruises he’d left behind. 

Phil lies back all the while and tries to quiet the noise filling up his ears since the noise all boils down to _feels so fucking good_ anyways and he’d rather focus on the whimpers falling from Dan’s lips. 

Dan hovers over Phil, his cock resting on the warm slick flesh of his pressed-together legs the way he might rest against Phil’s ass before pushing in. He kisses Phil and Phil bites at his bottom lip. Phil reaches down between them to stroke his cock while Dan moves slowly between his thighs. He tries to watch Dan’s face twist with the overwhelming feeling, but soon Phil can’t focus on anything besides the pleasure coursing through him. 

He has one hand between their bodies, still working his cock, and another squeezing Dan’s ass. For some reason Phil can’t quite determine, Dan is moving slowly, methodically, the way he does when it’s been a while since Phil bottomed and he doesn’t want to be too rough. But that’s stupid, of course. His thighs can take much more. 

“Fuck me,” he groans out, squeezing Dan’s ass again. “C’mon,” he grunts.

Dan speeds up. Phil matches the pace of his hand with him. It doesn’t take long after that. 

Phil comes first, spilling onto their stomachs and making even more of a mess between them. He moves his now free hand to Dan’s and guides it to one of his thighs. “More,” he pants, “more bruises.” Dan digs his fingernails into Phil’s flesh and moans. He comes and they are messier than ever, his grip on Phil’s thigh guaranteed to add to the collection of marks. 

They lie there still pressed together, catching their breath. Then Phil laughs, which shakes them both. “We’re so stupid. There’s not a second bed here, and we can’t just wash the sheets.” 

Dan laughs too. “Worth it,” he says into the crook of Phil’s neck, and even if he won’t think so later when they’re trying to go to bed, Phil agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/188135347204/appreciating-your-thighs) !


End file.
